


pleasure in surrender

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, F/F, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, Nori is a horrid tease, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin doesn't oppose giving her control over to Nori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _such_ a horrible tease. Sorry not sorry.

Being restrained like this should feel, well, Dwalin does not quite know what, but it shouldn’t feel this good. It shouldn’t feel this good, giving up control to Nori. But it all hangs on that one thing, Dwalin knowing Nori would never intent to cause intentional harm. That this, being restrained like this is about pleasure, granting control of it, of one’s self, to someone who would never harm you. 

 

Nori is taking her time, looking at Dwalin, her gaze making Dwalin want to squirm as it travels up her body. A warrior’s body with the expected scarring. Not that Nori is without scars, even if most of hers are in the inside, but those are harder to bear. Dwalin should know, carries deep-buried memories in her head she’d rather forget completely, memories which sometimes wake her up, gasping, needing to feel Nori beside her to know she’s not dead.

 

And that is why Dwalin can give her control to Nori like this, because Nori is always there for her, always takes care for her, would die for her.

 

Will make Dwalin find her pleasure in surrender.

 

Will touch Dwalin until she’s on the edge, begging.

 

Will take her over that edge, have her own pleasure from it. 

 

Nori looks at Dwalin and their eyes meet. Dwalin spreads her legs wider in invitation, pushes her chest out, cocks her head, hair falling over a shoulder, Nori’s braid brushing her shoulder, Nori’s claim screaming to all who know how to read braids how Dwalin is Nori’s and no-one else’s.

 

The braid had been put in again after their bath earlier, Nori sitting beside Dwalin, cross-legged, naked and glorious, slowly weaving in the mark of her love,  _ her possession  _ of Dwalin. Dwalin had braided her in turn, putting her own braid back, her own mark of Nori as her’s. Together, their sets of braids declare them as one, each other’s hair braided in to highlight the connection, braids clasped with matching clasps at the end, clasps designed and crafted by Dwalin. Nori had kissed Dwalin hard and fast, had had her right then and there on their bed, teased her to the edge and almost beyond. Had asked, in a tickling whisper to Dwalin’s ear, if Dwalin would want to be at her mercy, if she wanted to give control of her pleasure to Nori. If Nori could decide when she got to come. Dwalin’s answer had been a resounding assent.

 

‘Nori,’ is a gasped plea from Dwalin’s lips, ‘please.’

 

Nori looks at her, at the way Dwalin cannot but squirm, how she is displaying herself in such a wanton way, even if Nori knows her from head to toe, has learned all of her and all the ways which make Dwalin climb high and come gasping, whole body trembling for a series of gasping heartbeats. 

 

‘What, Dwalin?’

 

The voice is silky smooth, a caress over Dwalin’s skin. Nori is a sight standing there at the foot of the bed in Dwalin’s line of sight, hands on her hips, posture relaxed. She’s lithe where Dwalin is big, not curvaceous, her small breasts perfect, her russet hair, unbraided but for that single braid Dwalin put there not an hour ago, falling to partially veil her chest and down her back. Her lips are stretched in a decadent grin, her hips are jutting just so, even if it is Nori’s lips that Dwalin’s eyes are drawn to, wanting them on her. Wanting those long fingers, now tapping at Nori’s hip-bones, inside of her, on her gem. 

 

Dwalin’s ready, aching with it, her body trembling with her anticipation. Nori had left her wanting, had teased her to the brink but not over. And Dwalin wants her between her legs, unbound hair touching her thighs as Nori bends down to taste, hands holding firmly at Dwalin’s splayed legs, fingers dipping inside her, lips touching where Dwalin  _ throbs.  _ Dwalin wants to be Nori’s, her pleasure giving Nori pleasure, Nori having control over her. And it all boils down to one thing.  

 

‘Touch me.’

 

Nori grins. ‘You only had to ask.’


End file.
